lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing in the Rain (episode)/Gallery
Official Images Dancing in the Rain CBBC promo.png|Jude raps. Jude Tyler promo.png|Jude and Tyler pose. Tyler Rachel promo.png|Tyler and Rachel perform a duet. Screenshots Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Isaac says that energy of "Dancing in the Rain" is amazing. Jude Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Jude and Isaac perform. Jude season 1 episode 8.png|Jude confesses that every time he and Isaac perform, it is "the greatest". Jude and Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Jude and Isaac bow after their performance. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 2.png|Annabelle says that she wanted to be invited to Live Choir. Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Isaac tells Annabelle that he was invited to Live Choir. Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 8 2.png|Annabelle agrees to have Isaac's muffin. Rachel Jude season 1 episode 8 2.png|Rachel and Jude await Parker's explanation. Parker season 1 episode 8.png|Parker reveals that Tyler Shaw is coming to record some tracks. Rachel Jude season 1 episode 8 3.png|Rachel, upon Jude's request, hums one of Tyler Shaw's songs. Parker season 1 episode 8 2.png|Parker tells Rachel and Jude the question to be answered. Rachel Jude season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel determinedly says that she has "got this". Rachel season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel says that she is already making it in the music business. Rachel Jude season 1 episode 8 4.png|Jude tells Rachel that he needs to go back to the Green Room for a moment. Jude Parker season 1 episode 8.png|Jude raps, with the rap containing the answer to Parker's question. Jude season 1 episode 8 2.png|Jude confesses that the rap only took him sixty seconds to come up with. Parker season 1 episode 8 3.png|Parker says that she thinks that Jude will be the assistant. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 8.png|Leia greets a surprised Annabelle. Leia season 1 episode 8.png|Leia recounts what she hears Annabelle saying. Leia Patricia Annabelle season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle agrees to set up for Live Choir. Rachel Parker season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel tells Parker as to how she got to the answer. Rachel Parker season 1 episode 8 2.png|Parker tells Rachel that Jude won. Tyler season 1 episode 8 1.png|Tyler Shaw enters the Control Room. Parker Tyler season 1 episode 8.png|Tyler compliments Jude. Jude Tyler season 1 episode 8.png|Jude says that he can't be on one of Tyler's tracks, because he is an assistant for "Taylor Shay". Jude Parker Tyler season 1 episode 8.png|Parker says that she will let Rachel know that she can be an assistant. Jude Parker Tyler season 1 episode 8 transition.png|Jude, Parker and Tyler in a transition sequence. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 8 2.png|Leia instructs Annabelle. Leia season 1 episode 8 1.png|Leia remembers the chopsticks. Parker rachel tyler season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel and Parker approach Tyler who is listening to a track through headphones. Parker Rachel season 1 episode 8 1.png|Parker calms Rachel down. Rachel Tyler Parker Jude season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel corrects Jude. Rachel Tyler season 1 episode 8 1.png|Rachel is irritated by Jude's appearance. Tyler Shaw.png|Tyler (in Talking Heads) dreams of the taste of a pierogi sandwich. Leia Annabelle Eva Mary Isaac season 1 episode 8.png|Some musicians arrive for Live Choir. John Leia season 1 episode 8.png|Leia dismisses Annabelle. Theo Annabelle season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle plots revenge on Leia. Leia Annabelle Theo season 1 episode 8.png|Annabelle realizes that her plan failed. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 3.png|Annabelle sings in a transition sequence. Rachel season 1 episode 8 2.png|Rachel realizes, in shock, that none of the sandwiches have tomatoes in them. Rachel Patricia season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel obtains the tomatoes from Patricia. Rachel season 1 episode 8 3.png|As quickly as possible, Rachel collects all of the tomatoes from the floor. Eva Maggie Isaac Hannah Theo Leia Mary John season 1 episode 8.png|Live Choir performs a song. Mary season 1 episode 8.png|Mary says that Live Choir is awesome. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 4.png|Annabelle secretly watches the performance. Isaac Leia Annabelle Eva season 1 episode 8.png|Leia spots Annabelle. Jude Tyler season 1 episode 8 2.png|Jude and Tyler plan for their music video. Parker Jude Tyler season 1 episode 8.png|Jude and Tyler, after purposely being given the wrong sandwiches by Rachel, swap sandwiches. Jude Rachel Parker season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel apologizes to the other three. Rachel season 1 episode 8 4.png|Tyler plays "House of Cards", one of Tyler's songs. Rachel Tyler season 1 episode 8 2.png|Tyler approaches Rachel. Tyler Rachel season 1 episode 8.png|Tyler consoles Rachel. Season 1 episode 8 promo.png|Rachel and Tyler perform together. Rachel and Tyler Shaw season 1 episode 8.png|Rachel and Tyler finish their song. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 5.png|Annabelle reflects upon what happened during the day. Leia season 1 episode 8 2.png|Leia tells Annabelle that only she remembered when she messed up her audition. Leia season 1 episode 8 3.png|Leia beckons Annabelle. Annabelle season 1 episode 8 6.png|Annabelle confesses that she feels welcome, at last. GIFs Parker Jude Tyler Rachel season 1 episode 8.gif|Rachel whacks the sandwich out of Tyler's hands. Dancing in the Light.gif|The musicians dance and sing the Live Choir song. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:A to Z